Un cambio de opinión
by ThisIsKarma
Summary: Una noche como otra en la que Shaodw mira las ciudad recibe una molesta visita que le ayudará a seguir cambiando su vida como se prometió hace años.


Dedicado a Pikmingirl, que hace tiempo me dijo que le encantaría verme escribiendo algo del universo de Sonic. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

><p>El otoño hacía días que había llegado y esta noche era la más fría desde hacía días. A pesar de ello se mantenía estoico en aquella rama en lo alto del bosque viendo los coches de la ciudad de Westopolis pasar, las luces encenderse y apagarse mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo lentamente.<p>

A veces, alguna hoja marrón dejaba arrastrarse por la ligera brisa que soplaba y caía a los pies de aquel árbol hacia la hierba seca y amarillenta por el sol esperando pacientemente la época de lluvias que se avecinaba.

No necesitaba nada más.

El erizo había permanecido distraído en aquella posición por horas sin haberse preocupado de cómo de rápido o lento pasase el tiempo ahora. No hacía falta salvar el mundo ahora hasta que Eggman o alguna amenaza seria de verdad azotara otra vez su mundo.

El viento de nuevo sopla moviendo sus largas púas negras y rojas pero su vista sigue al frente, su expresión neutral viendo los coches pasar.

Seguro que a Maria le hubiese gustado ver todo esto con él. En cierta parte está viviendo esto gracias a ella y por ella también. Supone que allá donde esté, quizá a su lado, las cosas son tan interesantes como lo son aquí abajo en este planeta. Le sorprende que los humanos no pongan atención en estos pequeños detalles en los que él simplemente se pierde. Tienen un mundo muy bello, una naturaleza que funciona con unos mecanismos extraordinarios donde cada una de las partes por muy pequeñas que sean son un perfecto equilibrio, en cambio ellos están allá en sus coches y no miran atrás, a los árboles, donde los pájaros hacen sus nidos, las hojas pierden poco a poco el color con el invierno, algunos animales las aprovechan para crear refugios, pero ellos no hacen caso. Ellos solo quieren más dinero, más objetos, una casa más grande, competir. Ellos solo quieren ser mejores que el que está a su lado.

Es entonces cuando recuerda que Maria, su dulce y querida Maria, tuvo una vez fe en esas criaturas tan distintas e iguales que ella. Ella decía que eran buenos y que se querían tanto como ella lo quería a él, pero contra más pasa el tiempo menos puede comprender cómo pudo pensar eso. Es cierto que los había buenos, pero la gran mayoría, el resto de ellos, eran simples zombies controlados por una sociedad putrefacta.

Dentro de ellos no habita nada bueno y avanzan a su propia destrucción cegados por su propio mal.

El monólogo interior de Shadow sigue, discurriendo de una idea a otra con sencilla simpleza como si fuera un tren que estuviera recorriendo un eje engrasado. De todas maneras hay gente en este mundo que es como ella, que merece la pena defender.

El erizo mira aquellas estrellas que tienen suficiente fuerza para dejarse ver entre la terrible contaminación. Jamás entenderá cómo los humanos se consideran tan inteligentes viendo cosas como esta. Los condenarán a todos y entonces él caminará entre los escombros viendo que la siguiente generación llora ante lo que han hecho sus antecesores.

Shadow agita su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de ella. Se dijo hace tiempo que iba a cambiar aunque a veces cuando el tren de su mente avanza es difícil hacerlo parar. Los pensamientos apocalípticos se desvanecen con otra racha de viento mucho más larga y extraña que la primera y jamás pudo imaginar de qué se trataba en ese momento.

-¿Otra vez viendo la ciudad, Shadow? Está bonita hoy, ¿verdad?

SONIC. De todos los seres de este universo, de todas las cosas malas que podían haberle pasado hoy tenía que ser Sonic. El ser más insoportable, pesado, infantil e impertinente de este mundo.

Eso hace que el erizo negro se crispe y se eche hacia delante en la rama, ceño fruncido, repentinamente enfadado.

-¿TÚ? ¿Que demonios quieres, erizo azul?

-Woa, ya veo que te alegras de verme Shadz.

Sonic echa las manos detrás de su cabeza y le guiña un ojo.

-Ya veo que como siempre estás socializando, ¿eh? Que bueno por tu parte. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, erizo. Con gente como tú no vale la pena.

-Woooo, tampoco hace falta ponerse así. Entre lo viejo que eres y lo que frunces el ceño te van a salir miles de arrugas.

El erizo arruga la cara con las manos y se ríe como si realmente fuese algo tan gracioso.

-¿Es que nunca vas a crecer, farsante? Ya no eres un niño.

-¡Ni tú eres tan viejo, abuelo! ¿Por qué no te vienes a dar una vuelta? Hay una feria con noria y todo en Central City. ¡Vente! ¡Será divertido!

-No.

-¡Oh, Shadow, vamos!

El chico pone las manos en jarra mirando a Shadow, quien lo ignora para seguir viendo los coches pasar.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a esos ancianos que miran las obras sentados en los bancos como si fueran los jefes. ¡Qué aburrido eres! ¿Por qué no vas a jugar al ajedrez con Eggman al asilo? Ya sabes, con una manta y el gotero y tal.

A Shadow le comienza un tic en el ojo haciendo un ejercicio mental para intentar ignorar a aquella molestia azul. ¿Es que nunca se va a cansar de molestarlo? Pero en el fondo no lo molestaba ya, había comenzado a antojarse gracioso verlo ser como un niño pequeño rogándole jugar con él.

Sigue hablando sin saber lo que dice realmente y solo lo mira sin escuchar lo que dice, viéndolo hacer gestos y estiramientos sin darse cuenta de que no lo escucha. Vuelve a reírse otra vez y se mueve de un lado a otro mientras sus largas púas azules siguen su vaivén que no para.

-...y Cream dice que por eso piensa que eres el responsable del grupo, y me dijo que te diera esto de su parte.

Cuando Sonic salta a la rama le coge el papel que lleva en la mano y él no deja de saltar en la otra punta. Shadow lo mata con la mirada para que deje de balancearla, pero él solo se ríe y lo mira hasta que la lea.

El papel está doblado en dos y al abrirlo ve un dibujo de ella con una corona de margaritas cogida de su mano, y él tiene una corona de flores azules y está sonriendo.

El gesto de él se dulcifica y sonríe como Sonic, cuya sonrisa burlona se contagia con la de Shadow.

-Esa niña tiene algo, ¿verdad? Ella siempre ve el bien en los demás, por muy malos que sean. Es muy inocente.

-Lo sé... A veces me gustaría ser algo como ella, ¿sabes?

Sonic pone un gesto desconcertado y la mirada del erizo negro se desvía hacia él otra vez y luego a la ciudad.

-Me gustaría ver algo bueno en ellos, pero no soy capaz. Todo lo que soy capaz de ver es que se desprecian los unos a los otros y que van hacia su fin con una venda en los ojos sin pensar.

-Ya. Es verdad que muchos son así. Pero hay gente buena como Cream también, merece la pena conocer a esas personas. Son capaces de cambiar lo que piensas de los demás...

Él mira también a la ciudad. Muchas luces se van encendiendo mientras la noche va cayendo y a lo lejos el viento trae la música de la feria de atracciones.

Shadow piensa un poco mirando al otro erizo. Ese chico es la alegría en persona. Vaya a donde vaya hay algo por lo que sonríe, algo que disfruta o algo que lo apasiona, y si no lo hay pues lo busca. Ha conocido miles de sitios y a miles de personas, se ha recorrido todo el mundo ha visto paisajes, planetas, culturas, cosas increíbles. A veces le gustaría se un poco más como Sonic y poder sonreír todo el tiempo como si no pasase nada malo.

Vuelve la vista al dibujo. Le gustaría dejar de ser un idiota por un momento. Todos ellos le están dando una oportunidad e incluso Cream había pensado en él y le había hecho un dibujo. Le encantaba recoger flores con ella para ser sincero consigo mismo. Le gustaría ser como ella y como Maria y ver la bondad en los demás. Ser como Sonic y tener miles de amigos con los que compartir todas aquellas aventuras en las que no paraba de sumergirse.

El erizo se gira hacia él y le sonríe otra vez yendo hacia él con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza y él le sonríe también. ¿No quería cambiar? Pues va a cambiar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vienes?

Shadow cierra sus ojos sonriendo y se guarda el dibujo entre las púas de la espalda, saltando de la rama.

-Supongo que no aceptarás un no por respuesta.

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Si lo estás deseando!

El erizo negro se ríe y lo reta.

-¿Crees que podrás llegar antes que yo o tú también te haces viejo?

-¡Ha! ¡Fue a hablar esta maldita momia! ¡Que te has creído que puedes ganar! ¿Listo?

-¡Yo ya nací listo!

-¡Muy bien! ¡El último paga el algodón de azúcar!

-¡Eh, eh! ¡No hagas trampa, que te veo! ¡Sonic, vuelve aquí!

-¡Viejo!


End file.
